


Petscop x Reader lol (RQS OPEN)

by chessatheguardian



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessatheguardian/pseuds/chessatheguardian
Summary: cross posting this onto wattpad, not a great idea it is.
Kudos: 1





	Petscop x Reader lol (RQS OPEN)

how do I do these? Not sure. Open to smut? Yes. Shipping with Mike and Carrie? Absolutely not. Request? Appreciated. Hotel: Trivago.


End file.
